Vikings Gem
by Ellerocks92
Summary: Inkiri was just a regular girl. Her family are traders, and although her family did have dragons, she was one of the first people to train and befriend a Whispering Death. But suddenly, her family was murdered and now she has to trust Hiccup and his gang to find out what happened. And how to fix everything.
1. Inkiri and Spinedrill

"Ok, I think this should work now…" I said, adjusting the straps. Spinedrill hissed, lowering his head to allow me to adjust the straps around his spines. Finally, I stepped down, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "If this works, then you can come above ground with me," I said pleased, watching as Spinedrill twisted his head, adjusting to the new feeling of the straps. He grinned wide, his all six rows of teeth rotating. I laughed, holding my hands up, " hey! I know your excited, but still..I'm not food." I laughed again as he butted his head against me. Scratching underneath his jaw, I peeked into his mouth, "I think I need to do another cleaning. Your last meal left some stuff," tapping his jaw to signal I was going to reach into his mouth, he slowed and stopped rotating his teeth, "you even have some rocks in here."

He hissed, rubbing his head against me, clearly happy at the idea of a brushing. I smiled, hugging his head. "Ok, we should probably test out these new goggles. To see if the sunlight bothers you at all," i explained, walking over to my pack and Spinedrill's saddle. Picking up his saddle, I lugged it over to him, but Spinedrill slithered away. I gave him a look, "come on, Spinedrill. We will only go above ground for a couple of minutes, if it doesn't work, we'll come back down and try again a different day. Ok?" I raised an eyebrow, shaking the saddle in my arms.

Finally, he slid over to me. I smiled, and lifted the saddle on him, tightening the straps around him. I turned and grabbed my pack sliding it around me. Using a rock to boost myself up, I slid myself into the saddle. I grinned, pulling my goggles on, and sliding my hood and mask on. "Are you ready?" He grinned himself, rotating all of his teeth. Leaning forward, I closed my eyes and Spinedrill shot forward, burrowing throughout dirt and rock.

I took a deep breath as we burst through the ground into sweet, non-stale air. I quickly remembered Spinedrill, watching carefully as he hid from the warm light, before slowly relaxing. I rubbed his head, "are you ok buddy?" He cautiously waited, before diving underground again.

 _Ah, damn…I thought it was going to work this time…_ I cursed in my head, making sure to grab my saddles grip. When we broke through the ground into an open area, I dropped my jaw.

We were outside again. "YES! Yes!" i laughed, absolutely thrilled. I took his reins, and dug my heels in him and Spinedrill shot forward. He flew forward and we coursed through the sky for what might be the first time ever. I hugged him for behind, "I knew you could do this! I knew it! I knew it! Just wait until we show my brothers!"

He swirled, spinning through the air. I let him enjoy himself, before I slowed him to a steady speed. I leaned over, patting my dragon, "Why don't I show you to my home?" I asked him. He trilled.

I nodded and sent him in the direction of my camp. While I waited, I enjoyed the sun, and the clear, air, breathing in deeply. I opened my eyes, confused. I should be smelling fresh, pine from the pine trees, but I smell only smoke for some reason. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked around, my jaw dropping as I stared at the pillar of smoke at the exact direction of my family's camp.


	2. A burning end --- or beginning?

I stumbled out of Spinedrill's saddle, my foot briefly getting stuck in the stirrup until I yanked it out as I ran towards the camps. I ran to the central of the square, breathing hard as I looked around the burned and still smoking campsite. "Papa! Bear!" I screamed, spinning around before spotting a body buried under wreckage. Running toward him, I shoved the wood off him and barely feeling my hands burn. "P-papa!" I choked out, shaking him. He didn't move. I grabbed his shoulder, struggling to roll him onto his back. I felt tears burn my eyes and ignored the sob building in my throat. "Papa…" I sobbed staring down at his burned face and chest, his eyes starring listlessly at the sky. I covered my mouth with my hand as tears burned my eyes and rolled down my cheek.

I gasped for air as I looked around my camp, where was Bear? And my mom and the rest? I forced myself to my feet, tears blurring my vision. I ran to the main tent, throwing stuff aside as I searched for the others, pleading to the gods that they were safe. Standing, I wiped the tears and snot on the back of my hand. I noticed a body laying at the edge of the forest. I stumbled to it, dropping to my knees as I stared at my sister's body, the arrows that murdered her sticking out of her back like a porcupine. Her Terrible Terror laying next to her, curled on her hand where he died. I buried my face in my hands, disbelief and horror at what I returned to. I could hear Spinedrill cawing in his strange voice in the background but I ignored him as I sobbed. I only looked up as his sounds grew more forceful. I rubbed the tears, regardless as more fell, as I stared at my dragon. He was nudging a pile of rubble, shoving pieces aside. I stared at him, uncomprehending what he was doing. I gasped and launched to my feet as a familiar cloak and large hand appeared among the wreckage. "Bear!"

I dropped to my knees again as I placed a gentle hand to my brother's face. I choked a relieved laugh as he coughed and looked up at me. "L-little sister…Spitfire," He hacked, his body quivering in pain and tightened his hands to fists, "You're safe. Thanks the gods," he laughed, despite the pain, in relief.

"Shh, don't talk brother. We need to get you out and tend to your wounds." I shoved the bigger piece of debris off him, stopping only because his hand grabbed my wrist. "I'm dying, Inkiri-"

"No! I'm not losing you too!" I sobbed angrily, ripping my hand out of his grasp to uncover him further. A whine made you pause and watched as Rosethorn, Bear's Monstrous Nightmare, whines again and laid her head down next to him. She nudged his hand, whining softly as he grinned and rubbed her head. "Good girl, good girl…" I closed my eyes as my lips trembled more. I could see the sword wounds on the both of them and at the blood that stained the ground. "She stayed to the bitter end, Inkiri. Loyal to the end…" My brother explained, staring lovingly at his dragon as she croaked sadly at him. Spinedrill nudged my back, leaning his head towards me as rubbed his jaw, sobbing quietly and slowly accepted the bitter truth. My brother made a noise and I looked down at him, "a, a whispering death..God," he laughed, wincing in pain, "you are a spitfire."

I shook my head, "nope, just compassion." He laughed again, spitting up blood. I put my hand on his back, "what happened here? Who would do this, why?" I sobbed. Spinedrill butted his head gently against my shoulder. Bear shook his head, "Men came, bearing a symbol I've never seen. They struck at early light," that was right after I had left,"the l-leader was a man with red hair with a scratch mark over his l-le-ft" he coughed heavily, gasping in pain as I grabbed his arm. "eye. He didn't say his name, nor his purpose. He and father talked for a moment before his men attacked. They-they came from all directions."

I covered my face with my hand, as I choking asked about the rest of the family. His silence was the only answered I needed. "Dad was so proud of you, Inkiri." I sobbed harder, approval being the main thing all of us wanted. "You need to leave, Spitfire. They may come back-"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I snapped, slapping my hands onto the ground in front of me. Bear smiled his-smile, "Don't worry about me, I will have died protecting my family. Valhalla will not deny me entrance. Besides, I have Rosethorn." His eyes softened as it did when he spoke of his dragon. I gasped for air as the tears dripped to the ground I clenched in my fists. "No..no, no."

"Your dragon…." he trailed off, looking at Spinedrill who sniffed him, "Spinedrill." I replied to his unsaid question. "Fitting. Spinedrill will take care of you, and you him. You _need_ to leave now, sister." The desperation hidden under his order. I breathed shakily. "T-take-….take…." I snapped my head up, "No, brother! Please don't die! Please!" He sighed shakily, his eyes struggling to stay open, "take my cloak. It'll be cold soon, and…can't have you forgetting me." he laughed, jokingly. I shook my head, "never." Knowing he would know what I meant. I clutched onto his body, sobbing harder than ever as he died, his hand slipping from Rosethorn's head. "Bear!" I screamed.

— / nightfall / —

I wrapped the fur cloak, too big for me, tighter around my body as Spinedrill flew me away from my camp with the smell of burning bodies following us. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze, and ignoring the tears that still slipped down my face. Spinedrill whined unhappily as we flew past my family's burning ships and beyond to no-where in particular.


End file.
